Mi sueño y yo en Hogwarts
by Monny666
Summary: Siempre he adorado Harry Potter,así que quiero escribir esto,desde mi punto de vista y como sería mi sueño allí,no todo va a ser fácil,y si no, pregúntenle a la protagonista de nuestra historia,Monny
1. 1º Capítulo

**1º Capítulo** **-Levántate hija-k** **-Vale mamá-** **Abrí los ojos en cuanto mi madre me llamó a través de la puerta. La verdad es que ya estaba despierta. No había tenido muy buena noche debido a que hoy sería mi 1º día de clases y me quede casi toda la noche en estado de duermevela. Sí, estaba muy nerviosa por esa razón. Y, aunque hubiese tenido una mala noche no significaba que el día de hoy fuese igual. Así que mee levanté de un salto de mi cama contenta, y me fui a mi armario para buscar la ropa que me pondría hoy después de asearme.** **Abrí mi armario y me quedé pensativa observando la ropa que contenía,no es que tuviese mucha,la verdad no es que me apasione mucho,no soy como las demás chicas que les das dinero para comprarse ropa y se vuelven locas;no yo no soy de esas,yo me vuelvo loca con otras cosas. Sonreí al pensar en un flash las cosas que más me gustaban,pero mi pensamiento se interrumpió.** **¿Qué me pongo?Revolví mi ropa y encontré lo que me apetecía ponerme hoy;unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros de tallaje normal,una camiseta negra básica de manga corta y una sudadera roja y negra. Fui rauda como el viento hacia el cuarto de baño y me adentré en él,mientras me iba desvistiendo me fijaba en mi cuerpo y me pregunté si les caería bien o sí les gustaría a mis compañeros.** **Mi personalidad,bueno eso mejor dejarlo aparte,mejor pensarlo en otro momento;y mi cuerpo...Era alta,de complexión normal(aunque cuando quería sacaba mi fuerza bruta asesina),de pelo castaño oscuro hasta la cintura ni liso ni rizado,mis ojos eran castaños tenía como unos girasoles dorados que bordeaban mis pupilas,tenía siempre ojeras,la verdad,no se sí es que es porque estoy acostumbrada a verme,pero yo pienso que no quedan mal con mi cara,y lo que más me gustaba de mí,mis pecas.** **Dejé de observarme en el espejo y terminé de quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa,la interior. Me metí en la bañera y me duché rápidamente. Después de unos 20 minutos,ya duchada,vestida,peinada y aseada,bajé a la cocina en el piso inferior.** **Allí estaba mi padre casi como siempre leyendo su periódico matutino. Levantó sus ojos del papel y me miró sonriendo.** **-Buenos días-decía mi padre.** **-Buenos días "pá"-** ** En ese momento aparecía mi madre por el pasillo y entraba en la cocina mientras se hacía un moño alto perfecto.** **-Buenos días hija...has hecho ya la maleta?¿Lo tienes todo?¿No se te olvida nada?...-me preguntaba mi madre.** **-Sí a todo "má"-decía yo ya cansada a mi madre,no sé cuantas veces le dije que sí desde ayer,perdí la cuenta a partir de 10,aún así me hacía gracia la situación,las madres son así.** **Los tres nos dispusimos a desayunar y de tanto en tanto comentábamos cosas. Cuando terminamos mi padre y me mi madre se ofrecieron a subir mis cosas al coche mientras yo me despedía de la casa y echaba un último vistazo sobre todo a mi cuarto,me daba mucha pena dejarlo. Por último me despedí de mi gato Puchero y de mi lechuza Vladimir;aunque a la última no tardaría mucho en verla ya que a ella la vería pronto en el colegio cuando mis padres tuviesen que enviarme alguna carta o paquete.** **Cuando salí de mi casa mis padres ya estaban esperándome en el coche con mi baúl y mis pertenencias ya en el maletero. Subí y ya con el coche en movimiento** **me puse de rodillas en el asiento trasero en el cual estaba yo y le eche una última mirada de despedida a mi casa. No la vería hasta navidades.** **Después de media hora de trayecto,llegamos a la estación de trenes King Cross.** **Mis padres se despidieron de mí allí,ya que ellos tenían que volver a casa rápidamente para recoger sus maletas y a Puchero y Vladimir,ya que se iban de viaje de trabajo. Ellos trabajaban juntos en una empresa,a su jefe les gustaba como trabajaban los dos,así que siempre los ponía a dúo para trabajar. Al menos ellos dos siempre estaban juntos. Aunque me dio pena que no estuviesen conmigo hasta que llegase el tren.** **Me ayudaron a subir mis cosas a un carrito y se despidieron de mi con una sonrisa de tristeza y palabras de ánimo.** **Vi como se iba el coche de mis padres a lo lejos,y me quedé mirando la estación. Comencé a buscar los andenes que me dijo mi amiga/tutora mágica y allí estaban los andenes 9 y 10.** **Divisé por los andenes anteriores a los míos llegaban gente con carros con las mismas cosas que yo,baúles y mascotas en jaulas.** **Me llamo la atención que había muchos pelirrojos. El pequeño grupo se dispuso en frente de una columna entre los andenes 9 y 10 y asombrosamente uno a uno iban desapareciendo a través del muro. Mi cara era un poema.** **Entonces intenté hacer los que ellos hicieron,cerré los ojos y corrí hacia el muro.** **Cuando los abrí estaba al otro lado del muro. Miré hacia arriba y vi que ponía en una cartel andén 9 y conseguí,llegue adonde me indicaron.** **Miré a mi mascota,la que iría conmigo a ese colegio fantástico. Mi pequeña serpiente llamada Kirtash. Era una serpiente del mundo mágico,con la cola y la cabeza de un color naranja chillón y el resto del cuerpo de azul,también chillón.** **No se podían llevar ese tipos de mascota adonde yo iba pero mi tutora mágica que fue alumna y ahora gran amigo del director se la presentó y él pudo ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien amaestrada. Aparte también le dijo a mi tutora que parecía muy cariñosa y dócil,en vez de una letal serpiente,parecía un dulce gatito. Así es que me la he podido traer,es más fiel que cualquier perro.** **Kirtash me miraba como sonriendo,sabía que yo estaba ilusionada por ir a esa escuela,y ella se alegraba por mí.** **Después de dejar todas mis pertenencias junto con las de los demás alumnos,me pise mis cascos de música y comenzó a invadirme la melodía de mis canciones. Mi mente se había ido a otra dimensión. Andaba distraída por el andén observando,hasta que sin darme cuenta choque con alguien fuertemente.** **Cuando mi culo tocó el suelo tan fuertemente solté un quejido,aunque al instante comencé a reírme por ser tan despistada. Miré a la persona con la que me había chocado,la cual,ya se había levantado ágilmente como un felino en una milésima de segundo,mi risa se acabó cuando me perdí en esos bonitos ojos grises y brillantes como la plata. El momento duró poco ya que el chico de pelo rubio platinado me miraba y chillaba muy cabreado y con desprecio.** **-¿Es qué eres gilipollas?¿De que vas?Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme...-** **Él seguía maldiciéndome y yo intentaba no escucharle. Me estaba haciendo daño y yo simplemente me había chocado con él sin darme cuenta,me quería disculpar,pero no podía abrir la boca,cada vez me sentía mas pequeña y humillada. Creo que había gente que nos miraba.** **El rubio dejó de hablar,yo no sabía porque ya que aún seguía sentada de culo y miraba hacia el suelo. Levanté mi mirada para saber la razón de ello. Alguien me tendía la mano,seguí el recorrido desde la palma hasta la cara del chico,era moreno y de ojos verdes con unas graciosas gafas.** **El chico moreno me levantaba mientras me sonreía y en cuanto me levanté escuché hablar de nuevo al rubio.** **-Vaya, pero si es San Potter.¿Podías meter tu cara rajada en otra puñetera parte?¿O es que siempre tienes que hacerte el puto héroe?-el rubio estaba más enfadado con el chico que me había ayudado que conmigo.** **-No voy a dejar que insultes a quien te de la gana Malfoy,sólo porque sea de tu agrado putear a la gente. Ella no te ha hecho nada...-el moreno no pudo terminar la frase ya que el otro le interrumpió.** **-Ella ha tenido el descaro de empujarme y tocarme con sus sucias manos...-ahora era a él al que no le dejaron terminar la frase. Apareció al lado del chico moreno,una chica de pelo castaño revuelto con ojos mieles,parecía muy buena persona.** **-Mentira,ella se ha chocado contigo sin querer,yo lo ví,tu fuiste el que la arroyaste y...-vaya,¿nunca se dejaban terminar?Pensaba yo.** **-No he pedido que hables asquerosa sangre sucia,esta conversación es para gente superior,así que vete a encerrate en tus putos libros marginada sabelotodo-** **-Te juro que te mato,no se te ocurra volver a llamarla así de nuevo-dijo un chico pelirrojo con graciosas pecas como las mías. Tenía un puño levantado y amenazante.** **-Ron no pasa nada,no me importa...-la chica tiraba del pelirrojo y a la vez hablaba al pelinegro- Harry vámonos no merece la pena hablar con él. Y con esas palabras el moreno me cogió del brazo,me sonrió y me llevó delicadamente con ellos lejos del rubio. Él chico seguía maldiciéndonos de lejos,el moreno miró hacia atrás al igual que yo y le levantó un dedo muy singular hacía el rubio,el cual le hizo un corte de manga. Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos,el moreno el cual creo que se llama Harry me soltó. Los tres chicos que acababan de defenderme me miraban,y lo único que pude decir fue...** **-Gracias,muchas gracias,en serio de verdad...yo no...yo no sabía que decirle...inten...intentaba disculparme pero me quedé bloqueada... y...-me estaba atascando,me pasa mucho cuando me pongo nerviosa,de verdad que agradecía lo que habían hecho.** **-No pasa nada,en serio,ya estamos acostumbrados a tratar con Malfoy- dijo la chica morena-y bueno,mi nombre es Hermione,Hermione Granger- me sonrió.** **-El mío Ronald Weasley,aunque me llaman Ron-** **-Y yo soy Harry,Harry Potter-** **-Encantada de conoceros,yo soy Mónica,Mónica García,aunque prefieron que me llamen Monny(se dice Moni,pero yo lo escribo así)-yo les sonreía felizmente,pero había algo de lo que al parecer yo no me enteraba,estaban como esperando a que yo reaccionase a algo.** **-Eee bueno,¿no sabes quién soy?-preguntó Harry.** **-No-respondí yo-aunque creo que te he escuchado en alguna parte...-mi cara era de confusión total-creo que se lo escuché a mi tutora má tres me miraban alucinando. Entonces Harry habló.** **-Creo que me gusta esta chica-y entonces los tres comenzaron a reí seguía sin entender nada,pero bueno si ellos estaban contentos y felices,entonces no sería nada malo. Además Harry decía que le caía bien. Así que sonreí mientras ellos se miraban,creo que hoy no va a ser un día tan malo,después de lo del rubio llamado Malfoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione me miraba de forma analítica,mientras íbamos andando hacia el Expreso de hogwarts,quedaban más o menos 10 minutos para que partiera,y querían coger un vagón para ellos. Ron me ofreció si quería sentarme con ellos y yo acepte. entonces Hermione "explotó".**

**-Mónica,no me suenas,¿en qué curso estás?-**

**-En quinto-creo yo-tengo 15 años-**

**-Entonces como nosotros,pero a mi tampoco me suenas,¿y a tí Ron?-dijo Harry**

**-No,a mi tampoco-**

**No me dejaban hablar,me hacía gracia,pues era nueva,y ellos intentando saber quien era.**

**-¿De qué casa eres?-preguntó Hermione.**

**-No sé que es eso,pero soy nueva,así que es normal que no me conozcáis-**

**Pararon de hablar para mirarme como un bicho raro,después,se miraron y se quedaron impresionados con los ojos muy abiertos y sus bocas casi por el mismo camino.**

**-No puede ser...-dijeron los tres al unísono.**

**Entonces me tocaba interrumpir a mí.**

**-Resulta,que mi carta me llego con 11 años,como debía de ser,pero el caso es que yo estaba indispuesta y no pude leerla,y por lo tanto,si no pude leer la carta,es que tampoco podía venir,por motivos personales,iguales que los de la carta-miraba hacía el suelo,y de tanto en tanto los miraba a ellos ,también me revolvía las manos que nerviosismo,no quería que hiciesen cierta pregunta y pum.**

**-¿Porqué no viniste,qué te pasó?-y toma ya,Hermione me preguntó lo que yo no quería que me preguntase,me estaba dando cuenta de que esa chica era muy curiosa,pero no me importaba,igualmente me caía bien.**

**-Yo es que...bueno...-no quería hablar sobre ello,pero tampoco quería ser cortante,entonces Harry me miró y se dio cuenta.**

**-Hermione,creo...-dijo Harry**

**-..que no quiere hablar de ello-terminó Ron.**

**Entonces ella me miró y se dio cuenta de que me entristecí y me puse nerviosa.**

**-Lo siento de verdad,no era mi intención molestarte,que tonta soy,perdón-**

**-No pasa nada,es normal que tengáis curiosidad,no me conocéis-respondí.**

**Ron se rió- Hermione siempre quiere saberlo todo-**

**-Eso no es verdad-dijo ella.**

**-Sí lo es-**

**-Que no-**

**Los dos empezaron a discutir,Harry movió la cabeza-no tienen remedio,siempre igual-**

**Los cuatro buscábamos un compartimento,ellos saludaron a varias personas conforme íbamos pasando por delante de cada cubículo,yo dejaba que ellos fueran delante y me guiasen. Entonces se pararon delante de uno,en el que había una chica pelirroja que les decía que entrasen. Hermione me ofreció que pasara. La pelirroja me miraba.**

**-Esta es mi hermana pequeña Ginny,está en 4º-dijo Ron.**

**-Encantada yo soy Mónica García,aunque bueno,me llaman Monny- ella me sonrió.**

**-Encantada igualmente-respondió.**

**Hermione se sentó con Ginny,Harry con Ron,y yo al lado de Ron.**

**Harry le contó como nos conocimos.**

**-Ajj,siempre Malfoy,creo que no hay nadie en todo Hogwarts con quien no se haya metido el estúpido-dijo Ginny cuando Harry terminó de contarle. También le hablo de lo que yo era nueva,y entonces iba a preguntarme lo que todo el mundo preguntaba,pero Hermione le cortó,diciéndole que eran temas personales,y que no deseaba hablar de ello,y me sonrió con alegría por haberme ayudado. Yo también le sonreí.**

**Me preguntaron a que casa iría,y les dije que no tenía ni idea,entonces empezaron a especular sobre a que casa iría. Lo que más me llamó la atención es que al parecer había cuatro casas y había una que no habían mencionado,entonces me picó la curiosidad.**

**-Perdonad,habéis dicho que había 4 casas,pero sólo habéis nombrado 3,¿cual es la última?-**

**-Resulta,que no creemos que vayas a Slytherin,porque eres buena persona,y bueno...no te pareces a ellos-dijo Ginny desinteresada.**

**-¿Qué tienen de malo?-seguía teniendo curiosidad.**

**-Que son arrogantes,se creen los reyes del mundo,son unos ricachones,tratan mal a casi todo el mundo,sobre todo a nuestra casa,Griffindor,además no tienen los mismos "ideales" que nosotros-Ron me respondió con lo que parecía resentimiento e ira contenida.**

**-Monny,¿te acuerdas de Malfoy,el chico rubio?-preguntó Hermione.**

**-Sí-**

**-Pues él de Slytherin-dijo Harry-para que te hagas una idea de como son.**

**-Él es de los peores,o el peor creo yo,fíjate,que hasta he escuchado que en su casa le llaman el príncipe de Slytherin-dijo Ginny.**

**Me lo habían dejado muy claro con el ejemplo de Malfoy.**

**Alguien tocó la puerta,y la abrió,era un chico grande con el pelo moreno y llevaba una planta que había visto en algunos libros.**

**-Hola chicos,¿qué tal?-preguntó y se me quedó mirando.**

**-Bien-respondieron todos-**

**-Y tú,¿qué tal Neville?-dijo Harry.**

**-Bien-afirmó-¿Y quién eres tú?-**

**Harry contó por segunda vez sobre lo mio,aunque resumidamente.**

**-Entonces¿eres Monny?-**

**Moví la cabeza hacia arriaba y abajo en forma de respuesta .**

**-Y tú eres Neville-afimé.**

**-Exacto-respondió contento.**

**Hermione se levantó y miró al pelirrojo-vamos Ron tenemos que cambiarnos, pasar por el vagón de prefectos a ver que se cuece allí,y hacer un turno de vigilancia-**

**Ron bufó y con la cabeza gacha y resignada,cogía como Hermione su uniforme y se iba pos ella cabizbajo y sin ganas. Cuando ya se fueron,pregunté que era un prefecto. Neville me lo explicó mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny,era al parecer como unos tutores alumnos de cada casa,los cuales guiaban a los pequeños de 1º año e intercedían como portavoces en asuntos entre los profesores y alumnos,además de hacer guardia algunas noches,a unas horaa no muy tardes,por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hermione y Ron eran los prefecos de Griffindor.**

**Después de que pasase una amable mujer con un carrito de chuches,y de comprar alguno que otro,nos fuimos a los servicios a cambiarnos.**

**Vimos a Hermione y Ron a la salida con los de primero y los llevaban adonde había un gran hombre con barba muy espesa,parecía un gigante. harry me dijo que era el guardabosques de Hogwarts,y también era profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ginny añadió que también era amigo de todos ellos. Noa sabía si irme con los de 1º o con mis nuevos compañeros,en ese momento se acercó Hermione,y le pregunté que con quien mi iría,ella dijo que como no tenían ninguna orden sobre mí,que me fuese con ellos y después me uniese a los de 1º en el hall de castillo. Me pareció una buena idea. Vimos como el hombre gigantote,el cual me dijeron que era un semigigante y se llamaba Hagrid de llevaba a los de 1º.**

**Nosotros fuimos andando hasta un sitio donde había unos carros con unos "bicharracos" feísimos. Harry al parecer no los había visto antes,como yo.**

**""-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Harry anodado.**

**-¿Qué es qué?-contesto Ron.**

**-Lo que tira de la carroza-dije yo asustada.**

**-Nada tira de la carroza chicos,va sola como siempre-**

**Harry y yo no nos lo creíamos,ellos no veían nada,no veían a esos seres negros esqueléticos,parecidos a caballos espectrales. Que raro. Harry y yo bordeamos el carro asustados,con nuestros ojos fijos en esos seres.**

**-No os estáis volviendo locos,yo también los veo-dijo una chica rubio con ojos soñadores,mientras bajaba su revista para respondernos.**

**-Estáis tan cuerdos como yo-siguió diciendo la chica.**

**Todos nos miramos y fuimos a sentarnos a la carroza un tanto apretujados,ya que la carroza era de 6,y nosotros éramos 8(Harry,Hermione,Neville,Ron,Ginny,la chica rubia y yo). A duras penas entramos todos.**

**-Os presento a Lunac...a Luna Lovegood-dijo Hermione. Todos nos quedamos callados,excepto yo.**

**-Soy Mónica,aunque me llaman Monny,encantada de conocerte Luna,tienes un nombre precioso-**

**-Gracias dijo la chica contenta,me da gusto conocerte-**

**Todos se quedaron callados otra vez,no se porque,a lo mejor era por Luna,que raro a mi me parecía buena gente.**

**-Que collar más interesante-dijo Hermione nerviosa.**

**-En realidad es un amuleto,para ahuyentar a los nargles-dijo fijádose en todos nosotros.**

**-Que hambre,espero que haya pudín-prosiguió Luna.**

**-Yo también tengo hambre-contesté animada.**

**Escuché como Ron le preguntaba en voz muy baja a Hemione,que era un nargle. Yo tampoco sabía que era,pero no quería molestar a Luna que estaba leyendo su revista al revés,me pareció extraño,pero a lo mejor buscaba algo,así que se lo preguntaría más tarde.""**

**Llegamos volando en los carruajes al castillo,la vista fue impresionante,y veíamos como los de 1º iban en pequeñas barquitas detrás de la de Hagrid. Era majestuoso,era un castillo de película de fantasía. Cuando llegaron los de 1º después de bajar nosotros de las carrozas me despedí de los chicos y fui donde Hagrid,el semigigante,me miró.**

**-A estás aquí,tú debes de ser Mónica,Dumbledore me ha hablado de tí,ven conmigo,yo te guiaré con los de 1º.Soy Hagrid-**

**-Mucho gusto conocerle,Harry ya me ha hablado de usted-dije.**

**-Aaa vale,aparte,ya te vi en el andén con ellos-**

**Los de 1º,Hagrid y yo fuimos hasta la puerta del hall,alli Hagrid se despidió de nosotros,los pequeños me miraban raro,pero a mi me daba igual,estaba demasiado emocionada. Nos recogió un mujer mayor,con una túnica de color morado. Nos dio la bienvenida,se presentó como la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall y nos dijo lo que haríamos al entrar y leyó las normas. Antes de entrar dijo algo que me llamó la atención, dijo que nuestra casa,para la cual fuésemos elegidos,sería nuestra familia y que nuestros triunfos serían puntos para nuestra casa. a mi quedó claro,tenía que darlo todo por mi casa. También dijo que al final del año la casa con más puntos sería galardonada con la copa ganadora de la casa. Eso sí,por infracciones,también nos bajarían puntos. Intentaré ser una alumna ejemplar me dije para mí.**

**-Señorita García-me llamó la miré y me acerqué a ella entre los niños.**

**-¿Si, profesora?-pregunté yo.**

**-Entrarás encabezando a los de 1º,aunque tu selección,será la última-explicó calmadamente.**

**-De acuerdo-respondí.**

**Se dio la vuelta y nos guió hasta unas grandes puertas de madera,cuando se abrieron,vimos un gran comedor,con 4 mesas,en las cuales había muchos alumnos,y al final una mesa,la cual supuse que era la de los profesores. Los chicos me sonrieron,me saludaron y me dieron suerte cuando pasé cerca de ellos. Yo estaba que temblaba como un flan,todo el mundo nos miraba,y sobre todo a mí que era la más mayor,lo peor es que yo tengo miedo escénico. Llegamos al final del comedor,donde nos dijo la profesora que nos parásemos. Un hombre muy mayor con una larga barba blanca y unas lentes de media luna,se levantó de su silla y bordeó la mesa de los profesores para llegar hasta nosotros.**

**-Buenas noches mis alumnos,antiguos y nuevos,todos os preguntaréis quien esta chica-el hombre mayor se acercó hasta mí y me sonrió,eso me tranquilizó-pues es una nueva compañera,la cual no pudo acceder hasta ahora a Hogwarts por asuntos personales,así que este será su 1º año en esta institución,aunque debido a que ya ha tenido sus estudios de acuerdo con su edad,entrará directamente de 5º,el curso que corresponde a su edad...dicho esto,que empiece la selección-dijo el hombre contento.**

**La profesora Mcgonagall,comenzó a decir nombres,y un sombrero viejo,el cual me sorprendió que hablaba y que al parecer leía tus pensamientos,era el que elegía a que casa ibas. Cada vez había menos alumnos,hasta que me quedé sola y llegó mi turno,la profesora dijo mi nombre. Fui lentamente,casi con miedo hasta la silla,no se como no me había tropezado con el escalón con los nervios que tenía. Me senté en la silla y la profesora puso el sombrero seleccionador en mi cabeza.**

**-Vaya,tu no tienes 11 años-dijo el sombrero.**

**-Buenas señor...en realidad tengo...-**

**-15,sí lo sé,puedo ver tu mente,esta chica me cae bien,me ha llamado señor-**

**Se escuchó a varios personas riendo por lo del sombrero.**

**-A ver,umm,veo porque estás aquí ahora y no con 11,tranquila no lo diré,umm vaya que de lagunas,ooo esto es un lío,bueno creo que ya he visto demasiado,tampoco quiero quitarte tu intimidad,aunque aún no me deciso adonde ponerte...¿adónde te gustaría ir?-**

**-No me importa señor,usted sabrá donde ponerme,me han dicho que usted nunca falla...que es infalible...-**

**-Definitivamente,esta chica me cae bien,Dumbledore tráemela de vez en cuando a hablar conmigo...-Dumbledore se reía y asentía-creo que por todo lo que he visto,ya sé donde te voy a poner,tienes muchos buenos valores,pero esta casa te ayudará a triunfar,además de que será importante para tu futuro...irás a...**

**SLYTHERIN-gritó el sombrero seleccionador.**

**La mayoría de la mesa de Slytherin me aplaudía,pero a mi me interesaron mis nuevos amigos,los cuales por lo que vi se quedaron con cara de haba. Eso me disgustó,supongo que el sombrero acertó con la casa,pero por la cara que ponía el grupo de Harry mientras iba a sentarme a mi mesa,supongo que pensaban que era imposible,además de que ellos me advirtieron que era la peor casa,voy yo y caigo en la única a la que no debía ir. Iba a ser una noche muyyyyyy larga.**


End file.
